1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to dynamically offloading call processing and call hosting for a small group call to a client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks), and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
There are currently two major ways to deliver voice services using voice over internet protocol (VoIP): the centralized client-server model and the peer-to-peer (P2P) model. The centralized client-server model is the traditional system. An application layer server and various core components are required to provide instantaneous communication services for group calls and direct calls. Relying on a server for such communication has three major issues, however: cost, scalability, and complexity.
P2P systems include both pure P2P and hybrid models. The P2P model addresses some of the drawbacks of the client-server model, such as cost, scalability, and complexity. However, P2P systems do not provide many of the advantages of the client-server model. For instance, current P2P systems do not address all of the telecom carrier's needs, such as secure user authentication, security, Communications Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) compliance, recording usage, provisioning, etc. Further, because media flows from peer to peer, it provides challenges for inter-operability (i.e. transcoding needs), conferencing (i.e. mixing needs), etc.